The Exrovert and the Introvert
by GoldenMysteryOtaku
Summary: Kuroba Kaito for unknown reasons has transfered to Teitan High where he meets Shinichi Kudou, an introverted detective. A clash made in heaven. Changes have been made because I no-longer write in first person. It just feels weird.


The Extrovert and the Introvert

Hello! You may call me Otaku-San~

This is a kaishin school AU

Although I'm going to keep the magician and detective dynamic.

 **Disclaimer**

:I do not own the characters or anything else but the story plot.

The meeting(Kaito P.O.V)

It was Kaito's first day at Teitan High School and even though he wouldn't be here long he would like to make a good impression. He currently stood, waiting, outside his soon to be history class. The halls all empty sept a few stragglers after the bell. Kaito made notes of the faces.. if they were tardy regulars than he would be able to play some pranks on them at a later date. Kaito turned his attention back to the wooden door of the classroom.

"Students, we will be receiving a new transfer student today." A flat middle aged women's voice flows through the closed doors.

 _'That's my cue!'_ Kaito enters the classroom with a well placed smile on his face giving a polite bow.

"Hello! My name is Kuroba, Kaito." -Kaito let doves out of his uniform to fly around the room and then disappear in colorful puffs of smoke- "I look forward to spending this year with you!"

The students look on in awe. The first one to snap out of their stupor is -of course- the teacher who turns her hollow brown eyes onto Kaito.

"Thank you Kuroba-Kun. You may take a seat next to Kudou." Kaito follows her skinny finger, eyes landing on a boy near the back sitting next to one of the windows.

The boy had light chocolate hair with a cute cowlick and sapphire orbs. Those orbs that looked up at the sound of his name only to pierce through Kaito and straight down to his soul. In spite of himself, his smile widened as he made his way over to sit down.

The rest of class was pretty normal and Kaito stuck to just a bit of sleight of hand.. for now - mostly because He found it more fascinating to watch Kudou stare out of the window and into nothing-

Before Kaito knew it the bell rang, seeing this as a chance to properly introduce himself. He stood and walked in front of Kudou, lowering into a true magicians bow.

"Hello~ my name is Kuroba Kaito; magician extraordinaire. And may I ask of your name?"

The boy looks up seemingly noticing Kaito for the first time "My name is Kudou Shinichi, nice to meet you Kuroba-kun" Shinichi stands, bows, picks up his things and leaves. Kaitos eyes trail after him ' _This year should be interesting and fun_ '.

The next time Kaito saw Shinichi was at lunch. Kaito was on friendly terms with everyone, naturally, but he wanted to eat someplace quiet where he could recharge and maybe start planning his next heist. So he went to the back of the school. However, sadly, there was the soccer field. Kaito was about to turn back to look for another place to sit when he heard someone yell- "Get it Shinichi!" - from the field. Sure enough Kaito saw a familiar tuft of hair. There was Shinichi. Running on the field and dribbling the soccer ball between his feet.

Kaito watched the game play out. All the way till the end in fact. And Shinichi's team roared with victory as he kicked the soccer ball one last time, scoring the last goal. It was a close call. Shinichi talked animatedly with some of the players before sliding away and running off toward the benches. A girl who looked a lot like Kaito's best friend Aoko stood up and handed Shinichi a water bottle and hand towel. Shinichi gave the girl a smile while opening the water bottle. He chugged the whole thing. He used the towel to wipe the sweat from his forehead before he let it hang around his neck.

It seems Kaito was staring a bit too much because by the time he was done staring and readying to finally leave was when he heard his name ringing in the air. Kaito looked over and locked eyes with Shinichi once again. Kaito hesitantly made his way over.

"Hey Kudou. So you play soccer?" Kaito raised an eyebrow.

Shinichi shrugged "A bit. It helps me think." He turned to the girl again.

"Ran, this is Kuroba Kaito the new transfer." Gesturing back and forth between Kaito and Ran "Kuroba-kun this is Mouri Ran a childhood friend of mine".

Mouri-San smiled and bowed "Nice to meet you Kuroba-San." Kaito bowed back.

'Why is Shinichi being so nice, he was cold earlier.' Kaito's thoughts get interupted by Mouri-San.

"What brings you to Teitan High?" Shinichi, who had been gathering his things, paused to look expectantly at Kaito.

"I finally got banned from my school. So I left Ekoda to come here. I've heard good things about this school so I figured 'why not?' Ya know?" It's not exactly a lie. Kaito wasn't expelled but it's not like he just just up and say 'I'm here because I'm a coward who ran away from a whole prefecture to get away from emotional problems and needed a new perspective on life'.

Shinichi raised an eyebrow and Ran looked a bit shocked.

"What were you kicked out for? You don't seem like a bad guy…" Ran. Kaito chuckled.

"I don't consider myself a bad guy either. However, I was quite the prankster and most teachers didn't take well to being glued to their chairs or magically floating in midair. I'm surprised I wasn't expelled earlier." Kaito grinned and produced two roses, one orange and the other yellow. Kaito handed the yellow one to Ran who looked surprised but pleased and excepted it with a smile. Kaito looked to Shinichi with a shimmer in his eyes. He offered to orange rose out to him. Shinichi started at it for a little bit before taking it tentatively and then looking from the flower to Kaito.

"Well, I sure hope you don't make as much trouble here as you did at your other school." Shinichi's eyes swam with amusement.

"I don't plan to get myself into to much trouble as of yet." Kaito gave a sharp smile. "Well, this chat has been lovely but I must take my leave now." Kaito nodded to both of them and walked off. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest. 'I can't believe I was caught staring. You would think due to my profession I'd be more stealthy, but apparently not.' Kaito sighed when he rounded the corner. He had a bit more time before lunch ended.

Kaito placed the encounter in the back of his mind as he started planning out his next heist.

 **Thank you for reading! Please tell me what you think and if I should continue. Feel free to leave feedback or corrections to any mistakes I might have made.**

 **

~Otaku-San~

**


End file.
